An uncrewed vehicle or unmanned vehicle is a vehicle that operates without a person on board. Uncrewed vehicles can either be remote controlled or remote guided vehicles, or they can be autonomous vehicles which are capable of sensing their environment and navigating on their own. Unmanned vehicles have mostly found military and special operation applications, but also are increasingly finding uses in civil applications, such as policing, surveillance and firefighting, and nonmilitary security work, such as inspection of power or pipelines. Unmanned vehicles are often preferred for missions that are too “dull, dirty or dangerous” for manned vehicles. The control system of the unmanned vehicle is configured to execute the provided maneuver at the unmanned vehicle.